A New Beginning
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Severus held his son close. They were at his wife's funeral . Harry was clinging to his chest sitting on his arm. Harry had Lily's bright green eyes, and her curly hair but Harry's hair was black like Severus' . Harry was the perfect combination of Lily and Severus. Harry wasn't even a year old yet. Lily had been killed by a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Severus held his son close. They were at his wife's funeral . Harry was clinging to his chest sitting on his arm. Harry had Lily's bright green eyes, and her curly hair but Harry's hair was black like Severus' . Harry was the perfect combination of Lily and Severus. Harry wasn't even a year old yet. Lily had been killed by a werewolf.

People watched the father and son both in all black both crying silently. Everyone was a little scared to approach the widower . Suddenly a horse faced woman pushed through the crowd with a fat baby of her own. She walked right up to Severus.

"I'm not in the mood , Petunia." Severus said in to the quiet crowd. It seemed most of the people he and Lily had gone to school with or worked with were here. "Please, just pay your respects and go. "

The woman huffed.

"I knew you bringing Lily into this World of yours would get her killed!" Petunia spat. Her eyes went the baby who was not reacting to screeching. "Is that child like you two?"

"If you mean is he magical like everyone else here at this funeral except you, your husband, child and parents then yes. " Severus replied, Lilys parents were now standing there. Severus looked down at his son who was touching his cheek. "Are you hungry, Harry?"

Severus reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a bottle. He lay Harry in his arms and gave him his bottle. Harry took it and began eating.

" I don't trust you to take care of that child!" Petunia screeched.

"He is my son." Severus told her giving her dead eyes. "I will raise my son as I see fit to do so. If you keep this up you and your spawn will not be allowed in his life. "

"hey, Snape." James Potter walked up with his three friends. James looked down at the baby and quickly patted Harry's head a little roughly. "The Muggle giving you trouble? Need us to remove her?"

Severus watched James pat Harry's head then listened to his question.

"Harry does not like being touched. Please refrain from doing so." Severus said.

"Who are you to think to remove me from my sisters funeral?"

"James Potter , I'm an Aruror . " James said, flashing his badge on his waist. "That's law enforcement. "

"Sirius Black." Black said, nodding his head and flashing the same badge. "Aruror."

"Remus Lupin. " Lupin said, looking tired, "Werewolf."

"Peter Pettigrew." The smallest of them said, " Department and Control of Dangerous Creatures. "

Petunia's eyes never left Remus.

"Your kind killed my sister." she said in a whisper.

"I'm aware of that." Remus said looking toward Lily's grave now with fresh dirt over it. "Lily was a great person and an amazing friend to me. You have no idea how much I regret that one of my kind killed her. My deepest apologizes on behalf of my race."

* * *

The Marauders were actually trying to help him. Would wonders never cease.

"Severus, dear. " Rose Evans said , "If you need a babysitter or any help just let Daniel and I know. "

"Of course, " Severus inclined his head. "But Harry doesn't like strangers. "

"Oh?" Daniel asked fixing his glasses. The crowd was starting to thin out now. Until only they were left. James didn't seem to want to leave until he made sure the Muggles didn't cause any trouble. "Have you taken him to a doctor to ..."

"My son is fine." Severus cut in. "I will take him for his year old exam when the time comes. " He took the empty bottle and put Harry over his shoulder to burp him with practiced ease. "Now please excuse me but it's getting cold and Harry gets sick very easily. " he looked at the Marauders. "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew." With that he turned on his heal. "Come on , Harry. Time to go home."

Harry blinked his eyes up at him and reached for the last place he had seen his mommy.

"No , Harry, mommy has to stay here." Harry kept reaching for the grave. "It's okay, Harry, daddy is here for you. "

Harry began crying again but no sound came out of him. Severus sighed and walked toward his house only a few blocks away. He knew Harry wouldn't remember this but he, Severus, would never forget it. Petunia was shrieking now about he was going to corrupt Lily's son just as he had Lily but Severus kept walking he had to get Harry home and washed and laid down for his nap.

* * *

Severus was starting to get worried about his son. Harry should be babbling incessantly but he never made a noise. Today Harry was crawling around his play area putting different toys in his mouth and chewing on them. Severus smiled at him and picked him up. He put some gel he'd brewed on one figure then rubbed it on Harry's gums. Harry let out a sigh of relief . The gel was used for teething babies. Severus set Harry back down and Harry crawled to his foam blocks and began playing with them.

Harry loved his foam blocks. He couldn't get hurt by them when they fell. His old blocks had given him a black eye and his mommy had gotten rid of them and given his his foam blocks instead. Severus watched.

"Harry!" He called, Harry stopped and turned to him. "Daddy , loves you."

Harry gave a gummy grin like he understood. Severus was a little relieved Harry wasn't deaf. Maybe he was mute? Severus had heard of that happening before. He was shocked when he noticed that all of Harry's blocks were sorted by color and shape and Harry was giving a satisfied nod. He cocked his eye brow. His son shouldn't know his colors he wouldn't even be a year old until the next month. He really needed to get his son seen but he could wait until all the Witches and Wizard's brought their children in for the year old exams. It was only three weeks away. For now he'd try to get Harry to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus walked into St. Mungos Children's Ward to see kids all over with their parents. He noted that James and Sirius both had spawn with them. He walked over to a desk and checked in then he went and sat down with Harry. Harry looked around and clung to his daddy.

"It's okay." Severus told his son. He set him on the floor and un packed Harry's blocks. Harry was instantly playing with them. Severus watched some of the other parents were suddenly whispering about him.

Severus sat back sighing he hated people as much as his son did.

"Hey, Sniv." James said, walking over with his son. A woman followed. "How's your kid doing?"

"He's fine, Potter." Severus' eyes never left his son. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd let Jr and Corvus play with Harry."

Severus looked up eyes going straight to the Potter spawn who seemed to be staring at Harry. Then at the baby Sirius had it was pulling at it's own hair and kicking.

"Harry?" Harry looked up. "Do you want to play with the other babies?" Severus pointed to the two babies . Harry looked at them then shook his head and went back to his blocks. "He says no."

"My son doesn't respond like that." Sirius said , setting Corvus down. The boy quit kicking and pulling at his hair and crawled over to Harry. Harry frowned at the new creature. A second one joined them. " Play nice, Corvus."

Harry stared at the two intruders who stared back. He then went to building. One of the black haired creatures grabbed a block and put it on another then clapped. The other one did the same. Harry sighed, he guessed he could put up with them. They played for awhile while their parents sat there mostly ignoring each other.

One by one children began getting called back to see the Healer.

* * *

A block hit Harry in the head. Severus was on his feet with his son in arms. A little red haired boy had thrown it and was now pulling on Jr.

"WEASLEY!" Severus snapped, "Control your spawn! I will not put up with him throwing things at my son!"

"he's just a baby , Severus. " A plump red haired woman hugged, picking up her son. "Ronnie just wants to play with Jamie Jr. "

"Jr is playing with Harry." James said, "If your son is going to pick on him then he can just stay on the other side of the room!" James was looking at a bruise on Jr's arm. "Ronnie hurt Jr! Get him out of my sight!"

Jr. was crying.

"Hold him still." Severus said, pulling his wand out. "Just do it." James looked wary but did. Severus cast a healing spell healing the boy's arm. Jr. calmed to sniffles. "I had to take Healing to get my Potion's Mastery. "

"Thanks, Snape." James said, sighing in relief. "How's Corvus?"

"Corv is just fine." Sirius shrugged, he set his son back down. "How's Harry?"

"The blocks are foam. " Severus said, setting Harry back down. " They are Muggle toys. Safe for babies they can't hurt them. Lily bought them for him when his normal blocks gave him a black eye. "

James put Jr back down. The three went back to playing. Jr still sniffling a bit. Harry handed him a block and patted his cheek then went back to building. Corvus copied him only he gave Jr. a hug. Jr. smiled happily and went back to building.

"Look they're already friends." Sirius' girlfriend Marlene said, though a little stiffly.

"Oh, yes isn't it nice?" Mary McDonald said, just as stiffly . She was James' wife. She watched her son carefully. She still thought Snape was a dark wizard.

"Oh, joy." Severus drawled, "I'm cursed."

James and Sirius laughed.

"Well, we should set up play dates!" Sirius said, suddenly. "Yeah, it'd be great."

"I don't think so." Severus told them, "I told you before Harry doesn't like strangers. This is not normal for him!"

"Come on, Snape!" Sirius hit Severus playfully on the back forcing him forward a bit. "Harry's taken to Corvus and Jr really well . It's like they are meant to be friends."

"Merlin help me..." Severus suddenly jolted . Harry was starting to fuss. He scooped him up. "It's okay, Harry. I know you don't like this place but it'll be over soon. " Harry fused silently . "Is your mouth hurting again?" Severus got the gel out and put it on his son's gums. Harry kept fussing he wanted to go home. "It's okay, Harry. Shhh... it's okay." He walked over to the desk. "Excuse me can you tell me how much longer it's going to be ? My son doesn't like his schedule to be different and he's really getting upset. "

"I'm sorry, Lord Snape, " the woman said, glancing worriedly at the boy. "But there are four families in front of you."

Severus looked around the Weasley's, Potter's, Black's and Malfoy's were left. He bit his cheek but nodded and went back to his seat. He continued to try and calm Harry.

"Doesn't he have a toy that he carries around to calm him?" Marlene snipped, " Corvus never leaves the house with out his teddy. "

"Shhhhhh..." Severus had Harry on his shoulder rubbing his back. "It's okay. "

"How do you he's not hungry?" Mary wondered, "and why is he so quiet?"

"I don't know why he's always so quiet." Severus said, " but I just know he's not hungry. He's upset. You did so well today , Harry. Daddy's proud of you. " Harry just kept fussing.

"Lord Black." A Healer called. Narcissa Malfoy frowned deeply at the title . "It's your turn."

"Take Snape first." Sirius said, "His kids really upset."

"Very well."

"Thank you, Black."

Severus carried Harry off and to the Healer. He left the blocks for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus' fear that his son was mute was proven to be false. His son had the ability to talk he just didn't . Severus began playing a game with Harry for awhile each night trying to teach Harry to sign so that he could talk because he didn't seem to want to use his voice. Harry took to it quickly and confirmed what the Healers had told him. His little boy was some kind of genius .

Today was a play date but instead of just Corvus and Jr Draco was here as well and Severus was entertaining six parents. Severus was annoyed . Lucius had gotten wind of play dates with Potter and Black and said that Harry needed proper enactment with proper Dark Families as well and had invited them over today.

Jr suddenly screamed. He pointed. Draco was pulling Harry's hair. Lucius and Narcissa did nothing and looked shocked when Severus smacked Draco two times on the butt and sat him on a stool with a sticking charm and silencing charms so they wouldn't have to hear him cry.

"You will sit there for ten minuets ." Severus told Draco. "We do not pull hair!" He then walked to Harry. "Are you alright, Harry?" he signed as he talked. Harry nodded then patted his tummy. "Ah, hungry?" Harry nodded. Severus summoned Harry's bottle and Harry fell on to his back popping it in his mouth. "I will not stand for your son treating my son or these two spawn like that, Lucius. Harry doesn't deserve it. " Severus handed Mary and Marlene their children to feed. "You will be asked to leave and banned from returning. "

"Now, Severus, see reason , " Lucius said, calmly. " Draco is only a baby he doesn't understand."

"Because you have not taught him." Severus snapped, "Those two aren't attacking my son. They play nicely. "

Harry sucked his bottle down then held his hand out. A blue baby blanket flew to his hand. He curled up with it and dropped off to sleep.

"Oh!" Mary cried, "He did magic!"

"Of course he did." Severus snipped, "He's Lily's son."

"She means that he's not even two yet ." James laughed, " He's a little early showing signs. "

"I guess you're right. "Severus shrugged, then rolled his eyes and got up someone was knocking on his door he opened it to see Lord Prince. His wizened old Grandfather on his mother's side. "Please, come in."

The man came in.

"I came to see my great Grandson." the old man's eyes swept the room taking in the four babies. "This one then?" he nodded to Harry.

"Yes, Grandfather." Severus said, respectfully. No one was moving or making a sound. Ignotus Prince was known as a shut in since his daughter had married a Muggle and his wife died. "His name is Harrison Severus Snape."

"I heard your wife died, sorry ." Ignotus grunted his eyes never leaving the sleeping child. "I will return when he is awake."

"Please, stay , grandfather. " Severus quickly tried to get the man to sit. "You've come such a long way. Please have some tea. Harry will only nap for an hour or so."

Ignotus agreed.

"Friends of yours?"

"Hardly." Severus replied, earning a glare from the Malfoy's. Narcissa now had Draco in her arms and he was refusing his bottle. "The Potters, Blacks, and Malfoys. They are here for a play date with Harry. Though if the Malfoy Spawn doesn't knock it off he's not coming back."

* * *

Talk was tense as the adults made introductions and talked. Slowly , painfully an hour and a half passed.

"I came here to day to discuss my will and see the boy."

"Will, grandfather?" Severus blinked , "are you ill?"

"No, but you can never be too sure these days." Ignotus said, he felt a tug on his robes. He looked to see a black haired green eyed baby staring up at him. The baby stood and held his arms up. Ignotus scooped him into his lap. Harry held his arms out and a wolf plushie flew to him. He began waving it in front of Ignotus but not saying a word. "Why does he not babble?"

"The Healer says he refuses to use his voice. " Severus replied, instantly. "I've been teaching him to sign. It's a Muggle way to communicate. His mother was a Muggle born."

"Yes, I heard. " Ignotus said, "Is that your favorite toy?" he asked the baby who nodded and hugged it. "I see. " he rubbed his hand into Harry's head. "Harrison will be named my heir upon my death." Ignotus told his grandson. "Nothing against you..."

"I thank you Grandfather." Severus said quickly. "I am honored that you have chosen my son. I know that I have cousins all of whom married pure. I'm am..."

"Your mother taught you customs after all." Ignotus chuckled. "I am not overly fond of any of your cousins or their spoiled children. What do you do for a living again?"

"I am between jobs at the moment." Severus said, quickly. "I just got my Potions Mastery and was working in Diagon Ally brewing. The Master fired me saying that he didn't want the competition in his own shop. " Sirius snorted and James elbowed him trying to keep a straight face himself. Severus gave them both a cold glare. "I have been offered the position of Potion's Master at Hogwarts but I don't see how I'll be able to do that Harrison."

"Remus can watch him!" Sirius pipped up. "He watches Corvus and Jr while we're at work."

"I don't trust the wolf with my son." Severus growled his glare intensifying. "and don't even suggest the rat!"

Sirius' mouth snapped shut he'd been about to do just that. He kind of liked this Snape.

* * *

"Well, then you'll just have to come home with me to Prince Manor I'm afraid." Ignotus chuckled. "You can brew for Prince Potions like you were always meant to."

"I thank you again , grandfather." Severus almost stuttered. It would be a dream come true to work for Prince Potions. It was the best Potions business in the world. "I would never want to impose though."

"I live alone with a manor full of House-Elves. " The man chuckled. "It would be welcome to have company and the elves will love having a non spoiled baby in the house."

"I do not want my son to end up spoiled. " Severus said, weakly. " and I also wish for him to be exposed to both Muggle and Magic as his mother was. "

"That's fine." Ignotus shrugged, "I'm sure our little guy will just love the Yorkshire Moor area we live in."

Harry blinked his eyes up at the man then returned to his wolf. The other babies, as he'd been told they were, were still sleeping. He had quite time before the mean one woke up to disturb him. The adults talked but Harry was content to sit silently and play. His mama had played Wolfie with him. She'd always make a funny voice and make it move around while he crawled after it. He got down and set his wolf down. He stared at it intently wishing for it move. Finally, his wolf began running like it did when his mama played with him. He began crawling after it happily. He didn't see that his daddy looked pained.

* * *

 **Now Accepting Fan Art! See Profile!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked at the new creature sitting before him with his head cocked to one side. It had floppy ears and wore a nice outfit but he didn't like the color. He touched it and it turned from blue and white to black and silver. He sat back clapping. Yep, he liked this color much better.

"He's using a lot of magic. " Ignotus chuckled. "It suits you Nuffle. "

"Thank you, Master. " the elf curtsied. "Should Nuffle be telling all the elves to change their colors?"

"Lets see what Harrison decides. " Ignotus said, "Don't startle the boy with all of you lining up though..."

Harry was crawling around the new creature studying it. He blinked when a bottle suddenly appeared in it's hand.

"Baby Master hungry?"

Harry nodded and took the bottle. Suddenly, it was holding his blankie.

"Baby Master is wanting blankie?" Harry nodded and took hit holding it to his cheek while sucking on his bottle. He could get used to this nice creature. He signed Thank you.

"Harry says Thank you." Severus translated for Nuffle. "Harry signs because he's locked away his words and wont talk."

"We elves will learn signing right away." Nuffle swore bouncing a little her ears flapped. "We elves are loving that we have two new Masters to take care of!Nuffle is needing to tell Nana to do the nursery in black and silver for Baby Master."

With that she vanished.

"Accommodating little things." Severus chuckled, he felt intimidated by the large manor. "Would it be okay if take Harry on a walk of the gardens in the morning?"

"Do as you like, Severus!" Ignotus boomed. "This is your home now too!"

* * *

The walk however was not meant to be. Instead cousins flooded the house demanding to know what was going on. Harry didn't like it all.

Severus sat bouncing Harry trying to calm him.

"What's wrong wif da baby?" A little girl asked. "He k?"

The room was suddenly quite and everyone was looking at Severus and Harry.

"Harry doesn't like all the noise." Severus calmly explained to her. " He also doesn't like a lot of people being around him. "

"How old is baby?" The girl asked, peeking at Harry the best she could from where Harry was trying to hide against Severus' chest.

"Harry is going to be one on July 31st."

"Hello, baby." the girl said, as Harry peeked at her. "I'm Cassie and I'm 3. " Harry blinked at her sitting back a little. "Oh, you have pretty eyes baby!" Harry touched his eye. "That's right!" Cassie clapped. Harry clapped. "That is your eye. Good Boy! Now where's your ear?" Harry grabbed his ear."Yay! Where's your hands?" Harry waved them at her. "Right again. Where's your nose?" Harry touched his nose. "Where's your mouth?" Harry put his finger to his lips. "Where's your feet. " Harry grabbed this feet. "YAY! Baby is so smart!"

Harry nodded. Severus for his part was trying not to chuckle. Lily had played that game with Harry as well.

"Baby no cry." Cassie declared holding out her arms. "Baby come play with us!"

Harry shook his head but then cocked it to one side and summoned his wolf shocking a lot of people. He waved it at her. Cassie focused and they felt her magic reach out for the wolf. It sprang to life and began running around. Harry was down and crawling after it in seconds Cassie chasing after him.

"Well, I'll be." Severus said, standing. "Harry's made another friend. "

A man was blinking.

"Dear, I think our daughter wants a brother." the woman at his side smiled gently and nodded. "Oh, I'm Ira and this is my wife Irma. "

"Nice to meet you." Severus said, kissing Irma's hand and shaking Ira's as was custom. "I'm Severus Snape. My mother was Eileen. "

"Ah yes." Another cousin said snootily. "the Muggle lover."

"You married into the Black Family by the looks of your husband." Severus countered. "My son is good friends with the Black Heir I can have Sirius here in one call." He hated using Black's first name but if it worked.

"There is no need for that." Her husband rushed. " I'm Vega Black and this is my wife Greta. "

"You friends with the Lord Black." Greta spat. "Muggle loving fool!"

"Not at all." Severus said, shocking them. "I hate Sirius Black and James Potter with every fiber of my being but Harry decided he wants to be friends with Corvus Black and James Potter Jr. My son comes before my hatred. But Black will still come if I call him because he'll want to set up another play date."

He let that news sink in as his eyes tried to find his son.

"Nana!" An elf appeared it wasn't Nana it was Nuffle.

"Master Severus is not worrying." Nuffle said, "Nana is following Baby Master and Mistress Cassie as they chase the wolf. We elves have already baby proofed the house. "

"Very well thank you, Nuffle."

Nuffle nodded and vanished.

Arguments started up again. His whole life Severus had wondered what it would be like to be part of a big family now he just wanted them all to go home.

* * *

Harry liked this girl a lot. She could call for the elves, as he was now being told they were, he was also being fed some kind of green stuff on a spoon out of jar. It was okay but he liked his bottle.

"What are you feeding him?!" Severus cried, it was dinner time and they'd come to the dinning hall to see Cassie spooning baby food into Harry's mouth. "He doesn't eat baby food. "

"Does now." Cassie told him. "I askeded for Spinach . 'Cause mommy says it makes us grow big and strong. Baby likes it."

"Oh, I'm sorry , Severus." Ira sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't think she'd go this far. "

"It's fine." Severus sighed, "Lily said he needed to start baby food a while ago we were going to start him before she was killed. "

"Killed?" Greta sniffed. "By whom?"

"A Werewolf. " Severus said, he was wiping Harry's mouth and lifting the two kids off the floor. He put Cassie in a chair with a booster seat and Harry in a highchair. He returned the spinach to Cassie who resumed feeding her little cousin. Severus took the seat on Harry's other side. Harry signed something. "He's thirsty. "

"Oh, " Cassie grabbed her cup and handed it to Harry. Harry blinked at it. "You don't know how?"

Harry shook his head.

"Harry still gets a bottle." Severus chuckled. He handed it to Harry who drank some then pointed back to the spinach. "He wishes you to feed him again."

Cassie happily did just that.

Ignotus laughed he liked Ira, Irma and Cassie as well but Ira had suggested Severus or rather 'Aunt Eileen's child' as heir because he didn't need or want the Prince fortune. From Severus had told them he needed it he just didn't want it because he'd rather work for his own money. The other cousins had put up a fuss when Harry was named Heir demanding that their children be named.

"Ria, Irma, I heard that you're planning to move back into the country." Ignotus said, "Why don't you stay here until you get back on your feet?"

"That's be great, grandfather." Ira breathed in relief. "Thank you. Irma's parents don't like me much."

"and what family are you from Irma?" Severus wondered.

"Crabbe." she said, a little embarrassed.

"Surely not! " Severus gasped out. "You and your daughter are gorgeous nothing like the Crabbe's I went to school with. I refuse to believe such I lie."

Irma blushed and giggled while Ira laughed loudly. Others joining in. Severus could tell he was earning points in the family.

"I tell her the same thing all the time." Ira chuckled. "I thought it was a lie too. I'm sorry my dear but your family looks like trolls."

"they don't act much better." Irma snipped, earning more laughs.

With that the atmosphere in the room lightened.

* * *

 **Now accepting Fan Art! See Profile!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"CASSIOPEIA!" Harry looked up. It was his birthday today. He was sitting on a blanket in one of the many gardens with cousins running all over. Corvus and Jr were with him. He spotted Cassie. She was holding Draco over the water on the dock. Draco was pulling her hair. He stood and began a clumsy walk toward her. He'd been walking for a full week now. Cassie had taught him how. Corvus and Jamie followed though they were faster because they were crawling and Harry fell a lot but he always got right back up. Adults were rushing the doc. Irma grabbed Cassie while Narcissa claimed Draco. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"Draco being mean to Baby. " Cassie said, "Then he be mean to other babies. Then me so I just wanted to scare him. I wasn't going to drop him , mommy. "

"I should hope not! " Narcissa cried. "Oh, now he can walk."

Harry was closing in on the dock but Cassie ran to him and his two friends before they could make it.

"No no, babies." she cooed at them ."The docks dangerous."

With that she lead them back to the blanket and began playing with them.

"I like your girl more and more as every day passes, cousin." Severus sneered at Ira who belted out a laugh. James and Sirius were laughing as well. Lucius was glaring. "You'd better work on giving her that brother she wants or she might just spoil my son rotten."

"Yes well he seems to like it."

"he's one I don't think he understands."

"Don't count your son out. He's a brilliant little thing...what is she doing now..."

"Okay, Babies!" Cassie said, "where's your head?"

Harry's hands went to his head. Corvus stuffed his hand in his mouth and Jr grabbed his feet.

"So not all babies can do it?" she wondered. "Like this." She put Jr's and Corvus' hands on their heads. "This is your head. "

James and Sirius were laughing again. Mary and Marlene were shocked.

"Does genius run in the Prince family?" Marlene asked. "She's 3?"

"She'll be a year ahead of the boys at school because of when her birthday falls." Ira said, "I think they'll like that."

Severus nodded he was sure Cassie and Harry would like being at school together.

* * *

"Okay, !" Cassie said, "Babies on your feet. " Harry stood. Cassie pulled the other two to their feet. "Cassie is going to teach babies to walk!"

She started with Jr. holding his hands as he toddled with her. Corvus and Jr. had taken their first steps but preferred crawling. Harry walked after them while Corvus followed, falling and getting back up learning to walk better.

Sirius and James were laughing while Marlene and Mary were shocked but happy.

"I love this girl!" Sirius was wiping his eyes.

"Yes." Severus agreed.

Remus was being quite but suddenly looked down when he felt a tug on his pants he smiled. It was Corvus and Jamie. Cassie was beaming and Harry just looked bored.

"oony." Jamie said , pulling again and looking at Harry. He pointed at Remus."Oony."

"Oony." Corvus echoed. "Oony."

Harry just sat down holding his wolf . He wasn't about to talk.

"Come on, baby say something." Cassie said hugging Harry. "Can you say dada?"

Harry nodded but zipped his lips and threw the invisible key over his shoulder. Cassie sighed and signed to him clumsily. Harry signed back. Cassie sighed again.

"Okay, babies, Harry wants to go down the slide now."

Corvus and Jamie cheered and the four set off.

* * *

"Still wont talk?" Remus finally spoke. "Poor little guy. Would you mind me asking a question, Severus?"

"What?"

"Did he quit talking before or after Lily died?"

Severus glared for all he was worth then sighed.

"Harry was there when it happened. " That earned gasps. "I was at work. It was the day I was fired. i got there to see a were wolf running off gravely injured Harry crying silently shaking Lily who was dead. Harry has talked since. "

There was silence.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sirius finally spoke his eyes trailing the boys. "I've had enough of this." He stopped Severus from going out to the boys who were once again being tormented by Draco. "Narcissa, I am your Head of House! I am fed up with the way your son is treating my Heir and Heir to two other families more Noble and Ancient then Malfoy. If you do not control him you will not like what I do."

Narcissa paled and ran to get her son.

"That wont work once Lucius gets back." Severus told him.

"Sure it will." Sirius smirked. "I can dissolve the marriage making Narcissa dirt poor and claim the boy as a Black to be raised as the family sees fit. It's well within my rights as Head of House of Black."

Severus cocked his eyebrow he'd known that but hadn't thought Sirius would actually do it. Narcissa was trying to reason with her 1 year old when that didn't work she tried scolding.

Lucius walked over looking murderous.

He flat out smacked her for trying to punish their son.

"MALFOY!" Sirius' voice carried through out the whole garden. "DID YOU JUST HIT MY COUSIN?!"

"Stay out of matters that don't concern you!" Lucius growled . "She tried corrupting my heir!"

A loud fight ensued. No one was sure how it happened but in the middle of it all just as Lucius was going to curse Sirius his eyes suddenly went really wide and the man fell over dead

* * *

Death watched from behind the birthday boy. The boy had a hold of his cloak.

"Do not be scared anymore, child." Death knelt and rubbed his hand into Harry's head. He had spared this boy by giving him the Dementor's Gift. For some reason he had known the boy was not supposed to die. Harry looked at him no one noticed. "It's okay, sweet child. " He then connected minds with the boy to show him what he could now do. "Do you understand, little one?" Harry nodded, "Very well. I will come visit again. For now be safe."

Harry walked over to his daddy and held up his arms. Severus scooped him up hugging him.

"I'm sorry Harry." Severus told his son as he held him. "I'm so sorry."

Harry touched his daddy's cheek and was very glad when his daddy didn't die. He didn't know the extent of his new powers that he could use them like Death had. Maybe he had done it because he seemed to know a lot of things he hadn't known before. He could now better understand the things people were saying around him as well.

He lay his head on his daddy's shoulder he wanted to talk to tell his daddy it was going to be okay but no words came out. If he'd locked away his words then why didn't they come when he wanted them to? He was confused and scared and wanted his daddy.


End file.
